


[podfic] A Bit of Comfort

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't seem to get Snape out of his head. Or is Voldemort? Podficced for 2015 HP Podfic Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Bit of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bit of Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858600) by [Venivincere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere). 



Originally posted by at [ashiiblack reads "A Bit of Comfort" by venivincere](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/74881.html)

  
**Title:** A Bit of Comfort  
**Pairing:** Harry/Snape  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** * chan (14-17), spanking, student/teacher*  
**Author Notes:** Written for Merry Smutmas 2007 for . Many thanks to my beta, . You are always a help, my dear.  
**Link to Text:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2858600)  
**Length:** 00:20:42  
**File Size:** 19.413 MB  
**Podficcer Notes:** The music used in this podfic is "Untouched" by The Veronicas. I was instantly attracted to this fic, with its humor and then slightly darker take on things at the end. Many thanks to our lovely mod who let me jump in at the last minute! I hope you enjoy it!

  
[ ](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2015/A%20Bit%20of%20Comfort.mp3)

**Right click to download:**  
[**mp3**](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2015/A%20Bit%20of%20Comfort.mp3) || [**m4b**](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2015/A%20Bit%20of%20Comfort.m4b)

**Live Streaming:**

 

Having trouble downloading? Go to [this post](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/5122.html)!


End file.
